The Best Time to Wear a Blue Flame Is all the Time
by Amethyst-Bee
Summary: What happens when the exwires wait for Yukio and Bon and Izumo are freezing? Rin saves the day and keeps them warm.


**The Best Time to Wear a Blue Flame~ is all the Time~**

_'It's cold.'_ That single thought passed through two of the exwires minds on one cold January morning.

_'I'm going to castrate him.'_ Izumo thought calmly while glaring.

_'She looks like she's going to castrate me.'_ Shima thought shaking.

'I will beat his ass into the ground!' Bon snarled to himself.

_'Maybe I should hide.'_ Rin stood behind Shima.

"Now, now," Shiemi started, "this was all just an accident."

"I. Don't. CARE!" Izumo yelled at her. "If you want to help, why don't you give me your coat?"

"Um..."

"Oi! Don't be mad at Shiemi. She's not at fault," Rin called out.

"Yeah," Bon seethed, "YOU are!"

"I was a victim to! It was all Shima and Izumo's fault."

"How am _I_ to to blame!?" The purple haired girl cried.

"You hit me!"

"Because you were hitting on me! Damnit you're a monk, stop acting like a perverted old man!"

"It was **your** stupid coffee that soaked us, ya damn monkey!"

"Shima fell on me and the cup slipped. It's not my fault!"

"Maybe ya shoulda moved." Bon suggested.

"I was _complementing_ you. You're not suppose to return complements with punches!"

"_**Complementing**__?_More like sexually harassing!"

"If I was harassing you sexually, you'd know it."

"I do know! You were just doing it!"

"I didn't have a chance to dodge!"

"You seemed to have good reflexes against the leapers, why not now when it counts!"

"I was on guard at the time you damn roster!"

"Who're ya calling a ro-"

"Nya~ What's gonin' on 'ere?

"Shura!" Rin cried._ 'How can she be warm wearing that?' _was his first though. Shura was wearing a tight t-shirt and capris. Significantly more than usual, but still for 25 degrees F, it wasn't much. Similar thoughts passed through the others heads. Even a Russian or Eskimo wasn't _that_ immune to the cold. How the hell was she?

"Alright, what seems ta be yer problem guys?"

Wanting to give an unbiased and rage free account, Konekomaru spoke up. "Shima was...upsetting ("HARASSING!" was screamed in the back.) Kamiki-san. Kamiki-san then shoved Shima and he crashed into Okumura-kun. His coffee slip from his hand and spilled on Bon and Kamiki-san. That is why neither of them is wearing their coat and are yelling at Shima and Okumura-kun. We have been waiting for Okumura-sensei so we may be briefed for our mission and then begin it. Shura-san, are you here on Sensei's behalf?"

"Naw, can't say that I am. Just passin' though, heard a commotion an wanned to see the problem." _Hm. Why can't Rin just keep 'em warm?_ "Why don't ya let Rin keep ya warm?" She asked.

"I'm not snuggling up to him for warmth." Izumo said with a light blush, though the others likely thought that it was just from the cold.

"And I'm not going anywhere near him!" Rin shouted pointing at Bon.

"Like I'd ever be desperate enough either." Bon muttered

"Who said anything about hugs? I'm not suggesting ya huddle for warmth."

"Then what are you suggesting I do to heat them up?" Rin asked confused

"Yeah, what the hell _are_ you proposing."

At this point in time, Konekomaru had a feeling he knew what Shura getting at. He wasn't Shura he wanted to try _**that.**_

"Easy Bon Bon. Rin can toast ya up another way."

"And what way would that be?" Kamiki questioned.

"Shura-san you're not suggesting that Okumura-kun keep them warm using his-"

"Yeeeees~ Someone sees where I'm goin'. Exactly cat boy. I trust Rin not ta toast 'em"

"Huh? Use my what to keep them warm? Coat?"

Understanding suddenly sparked in Izumo and Bon's eyes and they glanced at each other, not quite sure it was safe.

"Yer flames stupid. Heat 'em up with them."

"Oh! I guess the though never really crossed my mind." The bluenette admitted. "I could try."

"I'm not about to be your guinea pig!" Bon cried.

"Relax~ Rin had 'em under control perfectly during the whole impure king fiasco. Besides, yer cold, why not?"

Once again the two exchanged looks before Izumo got brave and said, "Alright, but you're going to wish you were never born if I have a _single_ burn after this. Got it?" Rin nodded his head furiously and then concentrated. He pictured her standing clad in his flames, but not hurt, just wearing them, like you would a thin veil or cloak. He breathed calmly and heard Izumo let out a surprised squeak. He took another few tranquilizing deep breaths before opening his eyes. To a most of the exwires amazement, Izumo stood in bright blue flame licking at her whole body, but miraculously not harming a single hair on her. Shura just grinned while Rin let out a small sigh. Bon seemed to be considering something when suddenly he spoke.

"Oi, ya damn monkey, I'm cold to. Hurry up before I freeze." Rin stared at him, a little confused at why Bon would be rude to him considering the fact that he was asking Rin to light him up like a barbeque grill. Nevertheless he shrugged and closed his eyes the same as before. He felt a heat rise up from inside him and pictured that heat transferring over to the cock haired teen he fought with so commonly.

A _"whoa!"_ from Shima and Konekomaru made Rin open his closed eyes and he smiled a bit, proud that he had used had used his fire so perfectly. He was somewhat shocked about Bon requesting to be lit up like a fire cracker though. Izumo, he though wouldn't be as leery. She hadn't experienced that blue night and had shown no fear after finding out about his parentage. She plopped down fearlessly next to him on the train while the others were shaking anxiously. Bon on the other hand had witness people burn to death by these same blue beauties and didn't expect him to ever ask for their usage on him.

"Neat." He said lifting his arm and studying it. Man those flames were incredible. '_There're dazzling and a little mystify.'_ He inspected himself quickly, amazed at how he could be on fire, yet not burning. The child of the cursed temple merely felt warm and comfortable. He grunted contentedly.

"Told~ ya~" Shura sang smirking. Not wanting to stand any longer, the exwires and Shura sat down on the frozen ground.

"NII-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU **DOING**!"

**A/N:** I like how this turned out. I was getting out of bed reluctantly one morning for school and was cold. I kept thinking man I wish I could have some heat. Rin just popped into my head (along with his flames of course) and I thought about it being nice to be set ablaze by him. This idea kinda formed very shortly after. So, yeah, that's were this came from. Rin was so nice. Wish I had friends who could keep me warm by catching me on fire.

The beginning. It's really _all _there fault, and by all, I mean Izumo, Shima, Rin and Bon. (Shiemi was just trying to play peacemaker, Konekomaru was explaining the situation so the blame wasn't put on one person, and Takara... yeah, he's just there. He wasn't part of the problem or solution) Shima, seriously, you know she's not into you. How many times has she turned you down? And there're blatant. Izumo doesn't beat around the bush, her rejections are pretty clear and she is a brutally honest person. Izumo, really? Did you need to shove Shima so hard? I know you were trying to get him away from you but still. Bon, well he probably should have stopped Shima from being Shima. And for those of you who think Rin is innocent and should be blame free. He _could_ have dodged. Problem was he was zoning out and didn't see Shima till _BAM! _'whops there goes my coffee.' He's mostly innocent but, hey, it **was** his coffee and it was **right** before a mission, he shouldn't have been spacing out so much. Shura was just taking a stroll and happened to stumble upon them. Guess Izumo and Bon should be thanking her for her idea.

Alright! This is my second fanfiction. I have never gotten a review. I'd like at least one. You know so I can see "hey, your writing sucks" "Um... interesting?" "Great!" or have something or other so I have an idea of where I stand in terms of other peoples views of my work. Thank you for reading. And if you read the a/n, thank you X2.


End file.
